Expiration
by Dark Fire Pixie
Summary: Nudge got separated from the flock and Max is now determined to find her, but in the rainy town of Forks, it seems that Nudge has found her soulmate, but she's also found her expiration date- will Nudge accept the help of the Vampires or die?
1. Fallen

"Nudge, hurry!" Max called to me, pushing us all forward through the pouring rain, the erazers were gaining on us quickly. Somewhere in the back of my mind, a voice was whining that my clothes would be ruined after this, but I tried to ignore it and continue flying. Yet my wings would no longer hold me up and I fell like the droplets of water around me, I heard Max yell "Nudge! Well come back to get you!" but she and I both knew that a fall from this height would kill me.

"Sam, she's beat up pretty bad." Jacob said, staring at the dark skinned girl in Sam's arms.

"Yeah, I know," Sam sighed "We'll have to take her to Carlisle."

"You're taking her to the leeches?" Jacob asked, shocked

"Yeah, Carlisle is the only doctor with enough skill that we'll reach in time." Sam said reluctantly

My head pounded and my body hurt all over but three words stopped me from curling up in a ball because of the pain- _I'm still alive._

"Good to see you're awake." A voice said kindly. I opened my eyes to see one of the best-looking guys I had ever seen, his face was the kind that you'd see enlarged and stuck on billboards "How are you feeling?"

"Terrible, like I've been hit by a monster truck, then ran over with a steamroller- preferably a pink one, have you ever seen a pink steam roller? I'd really like a pink steam roller, but not a light pink one, because then I'd be Steam roller Barbie... is there even a steam roller Barbie?"

Ignoring my babble, the man said "You're broken your arm, leg and a few ribs and... it seems your wings are..." Oh crap... He knew about my wings. "Weak, but give them time and they'll heal." My eyes widened- he hadn't said anything about them being strange, just said it as if my wings were a normal, everyday part of me. Not that I'm saying they aren't, but most people are stunned at first.

"You mean you aren't surprised I have wings?" I asked lamely.

"I'm... intrigued, but I've seen similar things before, so I don't find it as surprising as other people would."

"Are you a doctor?" I asked, changing the subject. He nodded "Are you from the school?"

He shook his head "I graduated from school a long time."

"Um... okay, You must be a really good doctor, I guess but I wouldn't really know, I've only been to a hospital, like once and that was when my older brother F-Nick got into a fight with Ari- I mean, a wolf. It was really scary and there was a lot of blood and I had to keep on saying to myself 'come on Nudge, you can do this' but it was still really scary."

"So, your name is Nudge?" He asked calmly. I silently cursed myself.

"No, its Krystal-" I broke off, my head and neck aching as I felt a coldness spread through me, like I was in a freezer full-blast.

I clutched my throbbing head in my hands and tried not to scream as I felt a jabbing pain on the back of my neck. "What's on the back of my neck?" I asked, scared

Confused, Carlisle lifted my hair and looked "What's that date on the back of your neck mean?"

"When is it?" I gasped

"Um... in two week's time, I think." He replied. I could stop myself no longer- I began to cry, in a fortnight I would be dead.


	2. Day one

**A/N: Hiya everybody!  
>I'm really confused with Fanfiction's new PM-ing system, so I'll just reply to my reviewers here:<strong>

**Bubbles975: **

Thanks for reviewing again ^ ^and of course I started a new story without finishing any of my others! But, I will _eventually _update them.

**Anne:**

Thanks for reviewing! Once I've finished this story (which may take awhile) I'll probably put up another Maximum Ride/Twilight Fanfic.

**BlackAngleGirl:**

Thanks for reading and reviewing, and thanks 4 saying my ff is good, hopefully I'll improve even more!

**LuvxXLessxXAngelxX****:**

As you can see, I'm updating now ^ ^

* * *

><p>I was going to die. All of us- the flock, I mean all kind of accepted that there would be a time when we'd find our expiration date on the back of our necks, but without Max here to be strong and comfort me, I felt so numb.<p>

I hardly even noticed when Carlisle injected me with a "substitute blood" that was a mixture of human and bird. I wanted- no, _needed _to get out of her NOW. But Carlisle wouldn't let me leave, since I'd injured myself so badly. My mind raced for an excuse "Um... Where's the bathroom?"

"Sorry?"

"You know... The bathroom where you-"

"It's over there," He gestured, breaking me off. "Just go up the stairs and it's the second door on the right." I nodded and ran upstairs, I really was busting.

I'll spare you the details, but I found a window and squeezed out, stretching my wings and flapping. It was hard to fly at first, my wings were really stiff and I still hadn't healed entirely, but up here in the air I felt much safer that in the house, it felt too cramped in there.

* * *

><p>Max stared at her flock, without Nudge it felt so... quiet. "We have to get her back." She said, and Iggy stared at Max with a No-Freaking-Duh look.<p>

_**You'd best hurry, everything eventually expires. **_The voice whispered in Max's head and her heart sank.

* * *

><p>He wind played with my hair as I stood on the cliff, staring down at the wild waters below.<p>

"Careful, you might fall." A voice from behind me warned.

"I don't think that will be a problem." I laughed, and turned around to see a boy around six feet tall with a sweet smile, as soon as I saw him my heart sped up.

He stared at me, eyes wide like he was seeing for the first time. "Who- who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Krystal... what about you?"

"Seth." He smiled.

"Seth! Get over here!" A girl with russet skin ran up. "God, try sticking with the rest of us next time, alright?" She sighed, glaring.

"Right, sorry Leah." He smiled, finally taking his eyes off me.

"Who're you?" Leah asked me rudely.

"That's Krystal." Seth replied for me.

"What happened to you?" She asked, gesturing to my bandages

My mind raced for an excuse. "I fell out of a plane, but it wasn't too far off the ground, like 15 meters up or something."

"She's lying." Leah said, glaring at me.

"No, I would've died, but a doctor found and helped me, his name's Carlisle, maybe you know him?"

"Of course I know him." Leah snapped.

"Yeah, he saved Jacob's life." Seth said, cutting off what Leah was about to say.

"Who's Jacob? Like, I think _I _know a Jacob, but I don't think it's the same Jacob, so if you start talking about one Jacob, we might start talking about completely different Jacobs."

"It's none of your business who Jacob is." Leah growled. Like, she _literally _growled. All my waring senses kicked in- it was likely that this girl was an eraser.

"You know, Seth I get the feeling that Leah doesn't like me." I muttered. Seth gave a half smile

"No shit, Sherlock." Leah muttered

"I hate to interrupt," A childish voice laughed "You all seem to be having a _wonderful _bonding experience, but the girl is coming with us, understand?" Three figures in black cloaks walked towards us, one was taller than the others, and beside him was another with light brown hair, leading the two was the owner of the voice, a blonde girl around my age. It wasn't their dark cloaks that scared me; it wasn't even their unworldly silence and beautiful features- it was their eyes, a glowing velvety red.

"Krystal, come with us." The girl smiled, offering a hand.

"No, I'm not coming with you, I don't even know who you are, I'm not going anywhere with you." The girl smiled at me and immediately, my body was filled with pain, every nerve was screaming at me that my body was on fire and I was going to die even sooner that my expiration. I screamed.

**A/N: PLEASE REVEIW! **


	3. Being a sister

**A/N: Well, I have time at the moment, so I figured I'd update this anyway...**

* * *

><p><strong>Nudge fell from the sky and almost died, she survived but only to find both her soul mate and her imprint.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Review responses: <strong>

**Green-Eyed Jade 3: **Thanks ^ ^ Your review was really nice and much appreciated :D  
><strong>BlackAngleGirl: <strong>Jane's not all bad, you've just gotta remember that she and her brother were accused of sorcery and burnt at the stake by humans, meaning now they're more powerful, it's kind of their revenge... but, I agree Jane can really get on my nerves sometimes. Also, you'll have to read on to see whether or not Seth imprinted... You're welcome!  
><strong>Holly Bubbles975: <strong>read on to find out what happened to Nudge, but please remember u should be updating too!  
><strong>Silentmusic226: <strong>updating now :D

* * *

><p>Jane smiled and the girl before her screamed in pain, being burnt by an invisible fire. She hated this girl already; Aro was... fascinated with this girl, a mere human with what seemed like no talent for anything at all. She liked making her suffer, but what was even better was imagining that Jane was torturing Bella, that the wolf growling was actually Edward... Wait... Wolf?<p>

The werewolf leapt at her, fangs bared. Jane's concentration was broken as she turned to the wolf, but the girl still feel to the ground, unconscious. Jane stared at the wolf it barked, almost human screams coming from its mouth.

Another wolf leapt at Jane, growling ferociously, but Felix kicked her back, in shock the wolf changed into a human form. She would have at least broken a few ribs or something, but still she crawled over to the other wolf (who had now turned back into a boy) "Seth? Seth!" She shook the boy, waking him up.

"...why?" Jane mumbled. The girl glared at her. "Why do you care about what happens to him?"

"He's my brother, it's something you blood suckers wouldn't understand." She spat. Jane did understand, though- she and her brother had been dragged into a fire, both begging for the other to be left alive. Neither of them was, though and it was out of sheer luck that Aro found them and turned them... or had it all been planned like that? She'd ask Aro when they got back.

"Get the Girl, we're going." Jane said, turning.

"But..." Felix said "What about those two?"

"I said..." Jane glared at Felix and he tried not to scream. "We're going."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well... what do you think...? short chapter, but I wasn't quite sure how 2 end it... and it's REALLY short, but I wanted a short chapter on Jane...  
><strong>


	4. Falling seems to be a habit of mine

**A/N: Important stuff at the start of my profile! Check it out, if you're interested.**

* * *

><p><strong>Review Replies: <strong>**BlackAngleGirl: **haha no problem

**WithBlackAngelWings: **Thankyou :D As the story progresses, my chapters should be longer, but I'm not making any promises!

**noralflorAL: **Yay! Thank you for your review!

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not too happy with this chapter, but do tell me what you think! <strong>

**Also, I'm thinking about getting a Beta Reader (even though I'm still kinda confused about the whole Beta Reader thing) If you're interested, let me know :)**

* * *

><p>Nudge awoke on a plane and immediately panicked- like the rest of the flock, she was claustrophobic, but she also had no memory of getting on the plane, which made it that much worse.<br>She stood up immediately, but unbearable pain like fire coating her body made her sit back down again. "Stand up and I'll do it again." A girl around Nudge's age said sweetly. Her eyes were like rubies and they scared Nudge to no end- were they some kind of new successful experiment from the school? Nudge wanted to fight, but even just the memory of that pain stopped her- it was worse than experiments at the school, and she never wanted to experience that pain again.

The girl from before looked to be my age, but her eyes were an unsettling crimson color.  
>if Max were here, she'd probably be saying some sarcastic comment right about now, and Gazzy would imitate the girl's voice, Fang wouldn't say anything and just blend right into the wall, if The flock were here they would be unafraid of the pain the girl was capable to causing, and rather they would be working together to take out the girl and the other two (who were possibly Erazers).<br>A tear tricked down Nudge's cheek "Oh god, I miss you guys." Nudge whispered. "I miss Max and her stubbornness, and Fang and how he like, never talked, I miss Gazzy and Iggy and their non- stop work with explosives, heck, I even miss Angel's freaky mind control."  
>"What?" The girl said, interrupting my self- babbling.<br>"Huh?" I asked.  
>The girl glared at me and I felt a horrible pain consume me. "You said something about an Angel" or something. For once, I kept my mouth shut. The pain intensified until it was unbearable.<br>"Who is she?"  
>"She- she's my sister." I whimpered. "Sh- She can control people's minds."<br>"Oh?" Jane raised an eyebrow. "Aro will be most impressed."  
>I mentally cursed myself- even if it was information that the school already knew, why would I give it to them? If I'm this week, I have no right to say that I'm part of the Flock, by being here; I'm putting them in danger.<br>I looked around the plane, forming an escape plan. The idea had barely formed within my mind before I leapt up. Immediately, pain shot brought me, but I didn't sit down. The closer I got to my goal, the more the pain intensified, so by the time I reached my destination, I was barely able to think clearly.  
>Ever so slowly, I unfurled my wings. They were still wounded, but right now they were my best bet at escaping. Immediately, the physical pain of my wings drove all mental pain away and I placed a hand on the emergency exit, I had intended to figure out how to open it, but instead the door opened as soon as I touched it. The school was really sick- even though my expiration date had appeared, I just kept on getting new abilities.<br>I leapt out into the air, spreading my wings out, I was about to fly away from the plane when something grabbed onto my wing. I turned. It was one of the Erazers from before. I flew up and kicked his hand, but it was like kicking a brick wall, (which I had accidentally done more times then I'd like to admit.) and adding my foot to my ever growing list of injuries.  
>He tried pulling me in by my wing, but I wouldn't budge. Muttering in frustration, He tried again. There was a loud snap as a bone in my wing broke.<br>"Felix, let her go." The girl said calmly. "Demitri can easily track her if she survives." So, he let go, leaving me to once again fall to my death.  
><em>Maybe it's for the best. <em>I thought, being surprisingly calm about the whole dying thing. _I mean, I'm weak- aren't I? Maybe it's better if I just die now... WTH? What am I thinking! Silly Nudge, Max would throttle you if you die!_ I tried using my one working wing to direct my descent as close to land as I could get, but just as I neared, I found I couldn't bear the pain anymore, my foot was definitely bruised, my wing broken and I was already starved. My body shut down and, once again I fell into the sea.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun duuuun!Please Review!<br>**

**What's going to happen? Review and tell me your thoughts!**

**Really, please let me know, because while I know how I'm ending this, I still need some help with some of the stuff in the middle, so tell me! Please?(Buy Reviewing)  
><strong>

**AND, if you want more updates, go onto my profile and vote for this story!(You don't need to review for this, but Reviews will make me update faster.)  
><strong>

**ALTHOUGH, due to the fact I haven't read Vampire Knight in awhile, this is my main story at the moment! So be happy! And review!**

**BTW, please review. **


	5. Feeling Lost

**A/N: *runs in with an Erazer* Okay, I have the update, I'm going to place this update on the table and leave, any sudden moves and Ari will eat your face.**

* * *

><p><strong>I haven't updated in forever :'( but in between assignments, Having a life and Playing Dragon Age (Don't ask how I manage to even do those three) and then script frenzy on top of that! I haven't updated my DeviantART, haven't read much recently and only realised the other day that the new release of The Maximum Ride graphic novel was out! It was pretty damn difficult to find the time to update, so I expect some reviews people! <strong>

**Also, I apologise for the last chapter not being written in first person- What with some stories in first person and others in third, it can be very bloody confusing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Review Replies:<strong>

**The Cutters Pain Ann.Z: **I can't reveal much, because, as River Song would say "Spoilers!" but I can say I'm planning on Some Seth/Nudge as soon as I can!

* * *

><p>I don't know how long I'd been out for, but I awoke on a beach feeling like a character from <em>Lost, <em>I looked around. No plane crash. Damn. There go my _Lost_ fantasies down the drain. Have you ever seen lost before? I have, but only a few episodes- Max was always making us move somewhere else in order to avoid The School, and it was pretty difficult keeping up with the series when I kept on missing the episodes.

I winced in pain as I hid my wings- it hurt, but it was necessary- people would be more likely to point me in the direction of Carlisle rather than a Zoo. Could you call them wings? They were no longer the tawny russet I was accustomed to, and instead were bloodied and wonky and bloody painful to move, but if Fang could endure being this close to death, then so could I! Even though during his recovery we almost ended up back at The School in dog crates. _Bad Nudge! _I scolded myself. _Think Positive! _  
>At least I had managed to get away from the school again, if they even were from the school.<p>

I was surrounded by trees when I realised that I was being followed. I'd like to say it was because I'd sensed their aura, or something along those lines, yet that wasn't it- as a rule, I'd say hearing a stick snap and an annoyed bark is a pretty big giveaway. "Where are you?"

A huge Erazer stepped out of the shadows and immediately, my survival instincts kicked in and I swung a kick at his jaw. I winced at how much it failed- not only did I fail to even kick him, but it had hurt me a lot more than I'd even intended to hurt him. I slipped and fell to the ground, groaning as I started losing feeling in my limbs, the leafy ground becoming more and more comfortable as I embraced the darkness.

I awoke in the familiar room in Carlisle's house. Carlisle was tending to my numerous wounds and smiled as he realised I was conscious. "Good to see you're awake, Seth looked awfully worried when he carried you in, but who can blame him? You were in a bad way. Your wounds are healing quickly, though- faster than even the pack!"

"Seth?" I croaked.

"The boy who brought you in," Carlisle replied "You're his Imprint."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: FINISHED!**

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry it took me forever to update at it was so short, but huge thank you to whoever reads this.<strong>

**Looking forward to Easter? Who's your favourite member of the Pack? Who's your favorite member of the Flock? (For me it's Seth and Nudge, but I suppose that's pretty damn obvious) Looking forward to Easter? Do you even celebrate Easter? What are you hoping to get for Easter? Know any good Dead Baby jokes? Like my story? Dislike my story? I'd love to hear from my readers, so please do Review! (even if only to complain about authors asking about that) **


	6. Day two

**Good news- I'll be updating more often from now on. (Probably about once a week)**

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses:<strong> **BlackAngleGirl: **Yay! **WithBlackAngelWings: **I'm doing my best to update more regularly from now on

* * *

><p>It took me a long time to convince Carlisle that I was okay, and even after that it took me days to get him to let me outside. He seemed like an okay person, and was very protective of his patients; he was very different from all the Doctors and Scientists at the school. Unlike them, he didn't want to lock me up in a Dog cage and perform tests on me or repeatedly remind Max of her destiny.<p>

I stepped outside and breathed in the fresh air, indoors was always so stifling, also ways so small compared to the open sky, even with a whole window/wall. Do you know about that? Carlisle's wife, a super-super pretty lady called Esme (who's also super-duper nice) is an interior designer (she says it's just as a hobby, though.) and so, in their house she destroyed a whole wall and replaced it with glass, it looked super-duper pretty, but at the same time I found it kind of discomforting, not only did it repeatedly remind me that I could be outside, but while staring out of it, I also happened to find out a little _too much _about the mating habits of the animals outside.

Any plans or worries of mine were completely lost as I soared into the sky. It didn't matter that I'd met a huge Erazer in the woods, I didn't care about those creepy people in the plane, or even about the fact I'd lost the flock. Heck, I didn't even care that I would die in just a few more days- it was just me and the open sky.

After awhile, I remembered that even though I was 2% avian, I was a real person with a lot of very real (you're welcome to correct me if you think I'm just high or something, no pun intended.) I drifted back down to the ground again and went in search of the crazy Erazer; I was going to solve one problem at a time, starting with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well then. That was short, but I need to get a few more chapters out before more story-ness can be happening. <strong>

**Also, proposition time. **

**You, as Readers want longer chapters.**

**I, as an Author want more feedback. **

**For every two reviews I get, I'll give you more words per chapter, after writing my original chapter, I'll see how many reviews there are...**

**If I get 2 Reviews, an extra 200 words will be added to that chapter, 4 Reviews 400 more words, 6 Reviews 600 more, 8 Reviews 800 More, 10 Reviews 1,000 more and so on. **


	7. Seth and Nudge: introductions

**A/N: Yaay! An update (a day late ^ ^;) Fun fact: Did you know my story is the most reviewed Seth/Nudge Fanfic on Fanfiction? (Sure, there's only one other story, but still)**

* * *

><p><strong>Reveiw Responses:<strong>

**PJO rulz: **Yay! Reviewer! **WithBlackAngelWings: **Yay! Second Reveiwer! Thanks to you and _PJO rulz _an additional 200 words have been added! **Nequam-tenshi: **Thanks for reviewing! Sadly, 'tis true, but she won't die before starting to develop feelings for him. **The Cutters Pain Ann.Z: **Thanks :D Also, thanks to you and _Nequam-tenshi, _400 more words have been added this chapter!

* * *

><p>It wasn't too long before I ran into the Erazer again. It had snuck up on me from behind and I yelped, spinning around. I kicked him in the jaw and he yelped, surprised. The Erazer started changing before my eyes. He didn't change into the full-grown model I had been expecting, but rather a dark skinned boy I had seen before- Seth; <em>and he wasn't wearing any clothes. <em>I covered my eyes before I saw something. "Uh, could you please _pretty please _put some clothes on before we continue this? It's pretty damn awkward otherwise."

"Oh," Seth laughed, embarrassed. "Right." I waited for him, which was something Max would've had my head for is she was here. Max was overly paranoid, but that could have just been because of the voice in her head. Seth walked back towards me. He was still shirtless, but this time he was wearing shorts. "I'm sorry about before... You just surprised me when you kicked me. It was a pretty good kick too, see?" He pointed at the bruise on his cheek and I look down, embarrassed.

"Sorry, It's just you were all freaky Erazer and so I swung at you without thinking."

"Don't sweat it though, I heal real fast."

"Me too," I smile at him.

There was an awkward silence.

"What did you mean when you called me an 'Erazer'?" Seth asked.

"You mean you're not? Like, I thought as much when you weren't all like 'off to the school! The rest of the flock is waiting for you!' but, like, you can turn into a wolf and you're really good looking-" I cursed myself for babbling "Well, if you're not a wolf then I guess that means you don't know about the school or my flock, do you?" I didn't give him a chance to reply. "Well, I guess I ought to start explaining from the beginning- there's this place, okay? It's called the School. It's a place full of scientists and doctors, not the 'you've been a good child, have a lollipop,' they're evil doctors who experiment on people. They put animal's DNA inside people before they're born and see what happens, but there aren't many successful experiments, the two most successful are wolf-humans, the Erazers and... And bird-humans... like me." I unfurled my wings and Seth stared.

"Whoa."

"There are seven of us that I know of, they're my flock- there's Max, Fang, Iggy, Me, Gazzy and Angel, and Total, but he's not a human/bird. What about you?" I asked "Do you know of any others like you?"

Seth smiles "Yeah, there's a whole Pack of us, wanna meet them?"

I smiled. "Definitely,"

We walked there, Seth would at times try starting a conversation and I'd drown him out with my babbling before stopping myself.

"Seth, I wanna tell you something."

"Yeah?" He asked.

"My real name's not Krystal, it's Nudge. It's just that, Max always told us to change our names around strangers, so we were called Nick, Jeff, Krystal, Zephyr and Ariel. For some reason Max never bothered calling herself another name, which is kind of unfair."

"Wait... So, your name's Nudge?"

I nodded "Yup." We continued walking, fading back into silence.

"Seth? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Seth smiled.

"What's an imprint?"

"Ah..." Seth blushed and looked down. "Well, an imprint is... Werewolves like me have an imprint, a perfect person for them. They're... their soulmate, when you imprint, it's like the only important people in the world are you and that person. They're the only person you'll ever love."

_You're his Imprint. _That was what Carlisle had said, and Seth had just said that they became the one important person in your life. I could feel my face warming as I blushed and I looked down. Was it really possible for him to love me? And was it possible for me to love him too, especially with less than a month left to live?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: FIN! **

**I don't know if I should keep the bit at the start with shapeshifting Seth, but I always think of that whenever someone transforms in front of someone else.**

**Have you seen the fancy new blue Review button? Betcha you just wanna click it!**

**Same deal guys, every 2 Reviews equal another 200 Words. **

**Also, I lied last chapter- My favorite GIRL in the Maximum Ride series is Nudge, but my favorite character is definitely Iggy :DI've been listening to the coolest musical at the moment, it's Where's Waldo? The musical IT IS BRILLIANT! Stuck in my head forever though. **


End file.
